Kyoko Shirayuki
Kyoko Shirayuki (白雪 京子, Shirayuki Kyōko), also known as Kyoto's Missile Lady (京都のミサイルレディー, Kyōto no Misairuredi), is an A-Rank Keijo player from Kyoto. Appearance Shirayuki has long jet black hair, she ties her hair in a high ponytail. Personality Despite trying to show her assertive nature, she is surprisingly kind and very attentive, each time she finds a mistake, she'll fix them by herself. Plot Training Camp Arc Shirayuki first appeared jogging next to the Setouchi's Elite Class members, while they initially didn't recognize her identity, she was called as "old lady". She accelerated her speed and left them behind. Afterwards, she was upset for being called as "old lady", while Non Toyoguchi stumbled to a bunch of wooden boards. Shirayuki immediately used her technique, Ass Missile, to block the boards. Shortly, the teacher Miku Kobayakawa introduced her to the Elite Class members, informing that Shirayuki would become their instructor during the training camp.Chapter 57, pages 7-18 The next day, she was in charge of teaching the In-Fighters, consisting of Atsuko Yoshida, Nozomi Kaminashi, Hanabi Kawai, and Mio Kusakai. She reintroduced herself, however right before coaching them, she noticed that Nozomi's nails were a bit long. She declared that she couldn't forgive that, which made her to cut Nozomi's nails. Moreover, she noticed that Kusakai's clothes were too loose, thus she went to fix any mistake she found. Later, she revealed that they would have a trial match with her, Nozomi fought her first, trying to attack her a couple times, Nozomi couldn't land any blow to her. In turn, Shirayuki countered Nozomi with her boobs. Nozomi tried to use her Vacuum Ass Cannon, however Shirayuki appeared before her. She eventually blew Nozomi out of the Land with a single hit. Nozomi remarked that the power of an active player is too strong, Shirayuki implied about Nozomi's big weakness, but refused when Nozomi demanded her to explain.Chapter 58, pages 2-18Chapter 59, pages 2-3 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Komagawa River. Shortly, Nozomi noticed her diverting the twigs at river by using her boobs.Chapter 59, pages 11-16 Later that night, she explained Nozomi's weakness and advised her to become a wolf. The next day, while Kusakai, Yoshida, and Kawai were practicing at the river, she invited Nozomi and went to fields, where she began to teach her about Hip Bullet. She told Nozomi to pull the turnips by using her ass. She gave an instance and ordered Nozomi to do so. While Nozomi initially complained regarding this matter, but later realized that Shirayuki was really spending her time to teach her.Chapter 60, pages 4-17 The next day, she left Nozomi to train by herself. Later that afternoon, she went to check her, but surprised when figured out that Nozomi fell to the ground and lost her consciousness. Shirayuki then carried Nozomi back to the camp.Chapter 61, pages 15-16 On the last day of trip, right before the trial match between Usagi Tsukishita and Nozomi, Shirayuki advised her to be calm and to hunt her, Shirayuki witnessed the match. Shortly after Nozomi won the match, she stated that Nozomi is extremely talented. Later that night, she joined the meeting with the Setouchi's students and discussed about the east-west war. She described how strong Suruga was. In fact she also took a part in the war six years ago, but was overwhelmed and completely defeated. However she believed that this year outcome would be different, asking them to revenge.Chapters 62-64 Abilities Trivia *In Episode 1, she appears at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium, replacing the role of Keijo players, who are being watched by Nozomi and Miyata in the manga. References Category:Keijo Players Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Keijo Instructors